


Белое

by Luna_Phreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Phreak/pseuds/Luna_Phreak
Summary: Кенни не хватает ярких эмоций в жизни и медленно подчиняется тому, что помогает ему их получать.





	Белое

Кенни сам не знал, зачем он выключил свет и задернул шторы, если хотел видеть все воочию и как можно ярче.  
  
Сквозь пыльный воздух и сигаретный туман в раскрасневшихся глазах с расширенными зрачками он видел лишь обрывки белого платья и светящиеся в темноте светло-голубые глаза, обрамленные угольной чернотой.  
  
Правая рука яростно скользила по члену вверх-вниз, пока пальцы левой проникали в горячие скользкие внутренности раздвинутых ягодиц. Бесцветная смазка без запаха стекала по руке вниз к локтю, капала на затертое колено.  
  
Собственное учащенное дыхание сжимало глотку до удушья, и ему хотелось всего лишь поскорее кончить и успокоиться.  
  
Он уже второй раз на это попадается, а Ури только глядел на Кенни через левое плечо, приоткрыв губы, держал это странное платье, похожее на свадебное, задранным, оголив гладкие ноги, а в свободной руке сжимал пальцами тлеющую сигарету. Огненная точка в пространстве временами сильно отвлекала.  
  
Нахрена ему сдался этот переодетый мужик — Кенни понятия не имел. Вроде после первого раза пообещал себе, что нахуй мужиков, да и баб, и всех людей в принципе, как уже обещал себе не раз после первого подхваченного венерического заболевания, которое так тяжко было переживать и лечить.  
  
Еще в подростковом возрасте Кенни поймал себя на том, что в отличии от сверстников, женщины ему малоинтересны. К его же счастью, мужчины тоже. И мысли о сексе его посещали также редко, как обычные люди редко задают себе вопрос, сколько весит муравей.  
  
И хоть его особо никогда не волновало общественное мнение, в этом деле оно самое породило в Кенни любопытство — каково это?  
  
Кокаин и убийства оказались гораздо увлекательней, чем секс, который от случая к случаю легко заменить мастурбацией: эффективно и безопасно. Все же, на его пути находились люди, которые так или иначе хотели затащить Кенни в свою постель, но даже кратковременное моральное удовольствие от такого же кратковременного внимания к себе не стоило последствий — конфликты, болезни, обыкновенное отвращение от самого себя.  
  
Даже попытки наладить хоть какие-нибудь отношения в итоге сводились на нет — его равнодушие ранило других, хотя Кенни не был в состоянии понять, почему секс — это так важно для других, когда для него это было сравнимо с позывом в туалет. Захотел посрать — посрал и забыл. Он бы не стал намеренно лишний раз ходить в туалет, чтобы просраться или искать людей, с которым это можно сделать вместе. Но его аналогию никто не понимал, так что и друзей особо не было, даже несмотря на то, что многие бы хотели в приятелях наемного убийцу, чтобы решать время от времени свои дела.  
  
Некоторых людей он звал сам. Просто потому, что, находясь под кайфом, его тянуло поболтать, потрогать кого-нибудь, просто провести с кем-то время, практически с кем угодно, и он тянулся к телефону, обматывался проводом от трубки, набирая номер и оставляя на кнопках следы порошка, загнанного под ногти, звал коллегу по старой работе.  
  
Она из вежливости приезжала, сидела с ним час-два, и уходила. Кенни оставалось только глядеть вслед ее высокому силуэту, не вдумываясь в причины ухода и ни о чем не сожалея.  
  
Кенни всегда было интересно, как еще может выглядеть мир, нежели он его видит ежедневно в серой плоскости собственного восприятия — без чувств вожделения, любви и сострадания. Нельзя было сказать, что после первой дорожки все это он обрел в одночасье, но активный позитивизм все же охватывал его.  
  
Он иногда оставался у одного поставщика. Гостей тот принимал охотно, но дома ничего не держал — только прихватывал для вечеринок что-нибудь по мелочи, обещал скидки, акции, вроде двухсот грамм гашиша по цене ста или типа того.  
  
Квартирка была небольшой — Гриша не так давно оказался помолвлен и собирался съехать со своей холостяцкой берлоги в уютный частный дом, поэтому последние месяцы поток посетителей был особенно большой. Кенни сюда приходил только ради щедрости Гриши, и если бы он мог существовать эти два часа (в лучшем случае) в эйфории и одиночестве, то он бы закрылся в спальне Гриши и сидел там, залипая в цветную лавовую лампу. Но ему нужен был именно порошок, и люди. Он их всех ненавидел, но не мог без них прожить эти два часа: воры, продажные копы, другие диллеры, или наемники, работающие в команде, которые не хотели никаких проблем, связанных с конкуренцией, и пытались наладить хорошие отношения с коллегами по цеху. Их женщины сидели у них на коленях (за неимением достаточного количества стульев), и концентрировались на том, чтобы не переставать быть привлекательными и завораживающими ни на минуту, хотя в глазах Кенни все было одним большим дохуя ярким пятном, исходящим от лампочки, что свисала с потолка.  
  
Он говорил о ножах и огнестрельном оружии и не мог сидеть за общим столом, оставил свои карты, но прихватил свою бутылку с портвейном, чтобы выйти на балкон и надышаться.  
  
Занюхивался Кенни не так часто и никогда не покупал сам, только угощался. И все же напряжение после отходняка было таким давящим, что хотелось пообещать себе оставить это дело прежде, чем оно сделает Кенни своим рабом.  
  
То ли уши заложило, то ли на балкон в самом деле оставлял весь шум в пределах стен.  
  
Ледяной ветер облизывал верх многоэтажки своей морозной слизью, и сигаретный дым вдыхался с трудом, ложась густым паром на дно легких. Его попутчик в балконном вагоне — маленькая блондинка в черных одеждах —, глядела на Кенни своими глазищами с таким интересом, который бы кто угодно посчитал бы неприличным, но не сам Кенни, что и сам сошел бы за эталон неприличного поведения.  
  
— Че? — спросил он, почесав нос.  
  
Блондинка улыбнулась, стряхивая пепел со своей сигареты.  
  
— Ты так много знаешь об оружии, — ее голос звучал низковато, как при сильной простуде, но не казалось, чтобы ей было холодно.  
  
— Ну так, это моя работа.  
  
— Любишь свою работу?  
  
Кенни начал с простого «да», развивая свою мысль до невообразимых границ, и на следующий простой «и тебе нравится убивать?», в котором не было осуждения или недоверия, Кенни оказался готовым оголить душу. Ему не раз задавали этот вопрос. И не раз Кенни на него отвечал, стараясь успеть за потоком бесконечных образов вскрытых глоток, закатанных глаз, раскорячившихся в странных позах тел. Живые люди не были ему также интересны, как мертвецы. У мертвеца есть цельная, завершенная история, в то время как живой еще успеет разочаровать, и не раз, и невозможно было сложить одно мнение о человеке, сделать общий вывод, ведь он еще живет, меняется.  
  
Глаза блондиночки округлились, как у ребенка. Она казалась очарованной, или же тоже была под чем-то. Ее низковатый голос ласкал слух, и Кенни бы слушал ее бесконечно, если бы сам мог держать свой рот закрытым хотя бы на минуту.  
  
Он глядел на ее черный обтягивающий свитер с высоким горлом, на узкие черные брюки, облегающие ее коротенькие ножки. Она вся была крохотной, а руки тонкие, пальцы длинные. Кенни даже хотелось спросить, есть ли ей восемнадцать.  
  
Кажется, она сказала, что ей нравятся утки.  
  
Кенни насыпал немного порошка на парила балкона.  
  
— Почему утки? Тебе нравятся утки? Мне — убивать. Надо же, как совпало! Давай будем убивать уток.  
  
Она удивленно приподняла брови, улыбаясь, затем рассмеялась. Ее смех звучал бесполо, а птичьи плечи дернулись, задевая пряди светлых волос.  
  
Эйфория, слегка подбадриваемая портвейном, все же начала угасать, а рассвет — разгораться.  
  
Снова светло, слишком светло. Глаза ослепляла утренняя заря, и Кенни поспешил скрыться в стенах квартиры — в закрытой спальне остался только хозяин дома, а кухня с гостиной пустовали, оставив эхо шуршания пакетов и звона стеклянных бутылок.  
  
Кенни с сомнением смотрел на небольшой диван: в последнюю очередь хотелось ложиться спать, хоть и руки то и дело тянулись к горящим глазами, а рот растягивался в зевоте.  
  
Тихий звук чужих шагов и понимание, что он еще не совсем один, давали небольшую надежду.  
  
— Как говоришь, тебя зовут? — спросил Кенни, шмыгая носом.  
  
— Ури.  
  
— Ури? Разве это не мужское имя?  
  
— Да, это мужское имя.  
  
Кенни нахмурился, но у него не было времени или желания удивляться.  
  
— А порошка у тебя нигде не завалялось?  
  
— Извини, но у меня только травка.  
  
— Плохо, — прохрипел Кенни, медленно убирая руки от лица. Звук съезжающих железных колец от занавески по такому же железному пруту резало слух как пенопластом по стеклу, но вдруг стало темно — это Ури задернул шторы. — О, спасибо. Вот так лучше.  
  
Темнота не была всепоглощающей, однако глазам стало легче. Нос чесался адски, и Кенни все боролся с мыслью, что все же нужно было завести своего поставщика — чтобы при случае был шанс добыть немного веса для себя.  
  
Он начинал чувствовать себя тяжелым и неповоротливым, а сердце стучало в груди до болезненной скорости. Кенни откинулся на диван, зная, что не сможет уснуть.  
  
— А снотворное есть? — спросил он, не видя, есть с ним кто-нибудь еще в этой комнате или нет.  
  
Тепло чужого тела накрыло его, но ожидаемого прикосновения женской груди к своей Кенни не ощутил. Зато ощутил приятное давление чужой руки между ног, и он расставил их шире, наскоро расстегнув ремень на джинсах, раз уж такое дело.  
  
Кенни на секунду приподнял голову, чтобы убедиться, что светловолосая макушка там, где надо — над его почти вставшим членом, что скоро обхватили горячие губы, погружая в влажное тепло, в которое так приятно толкаться бедрами. Так отходить было, конечно, приятней, чем просто гнуться в темноте. Тепло сжимало бедра.  
  
— Оу, так ты и вправду мужик? — Кенни ударил себя кулаком по лбу, залипая на вертящуюся в микроволновой печи кружку с молоком. — Обосраться.  
  
Ури на это только хмыкнул, будто говоря «сам виноват, что не заметил», и этому говнюку сейчас было гораздо лучше, и физически, и моральною  
  
— Но тебе ведь понравилось?  
  
Кенни промолчал, хотя да, минет был годный, и странно было удивляться, в самом деле: только человек твоего пола может знать и понимать, где и как тебе будет действительно хорошо.  
  
— Или ты не был с другими мужчинами?  
  
— Я уже не в настроении тарахтеть так, как ночью.  
  
— А, ну да, — улыбнулся Ури с ноткой сочувствия, — у тебя сейчас начнется раздражительность, паранойя и другие симптомы, делающие вас похожими на женщину с предменструальным синдромом.  
  
— У кого там предменструальный синдром? — заговорил голос у входа на кухню. — Вы еще здесь? Я думал, ночью уже все разъехались.  
  
— Извини, Гриша, заболтались на балконе и потеряли ход времени, — сказал Ури. — Сейчас Кенни допьет свое молоко, и мы пойдем.  
  
— Да уж давайте поскорее, — Гриша наскоро убрал мусор с кухонного стола, собрав все бутылки и пустые пачки от сигарет в отдельный пакет, — а то Карла скоро приедет, не хочу, чтобы она все это видела.  
  
— Она еще не знает? — поинтересовался Ури, помогая с уборкой.  
  
Влажным полотенцем вытер следы от порошка, на что у Кенни аж сердце прихватило — вдруг это еще можно было снюхать? Нет, глупости. Не будет же он нюхать кокс, перемешанный с крошками от чипсов и сигаретным пеплом.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — Гриша поместил наполненный пакет в еще один и крепко завязал на узел. — Не хочу ее в это вмешивать… да и в положении она, так что не стоит. А ты, Кенни?  
  
— А? — тот застыл с кружкой молока в руке, задумавшись, мог ли остаться порошок в вдавленных циферках на его кредитной карточки.  
  
— Когда женишься?  
  
— Никогда, надеюсь, — Кенни хлебнул молока, затем еще несколько больших глотков, и от тепла нос отложило, дышать стало легче, а в груди — теплее. — Слушай, Гриш…  
  
— Денег я не занимаю, — сказал тот сразу.  
  
— Да не нужны мне твои деньги. Мне вес нужен.

  
***

  
Вечер наступал стремительно, и это то, что Кенни было нужно.  
  
— ... и какого хрена я должен такой херней страдать?  
  
Но все же, он бы предпочел остаться дома — день задался теплым, и разогретый солнцем воздух обжигал легкие. Раскаленный асфальт плавил подошву ботинок и ноги в них парились. Кенни уже думал разуться, но битое стекло смущало немного.  
  
На его районе, как сказал Гриша, есть несколько мест с закладками, один — с солью, другой — с порошком, и главное поспешить, поскольку закладку сделали буквально на днях, а уличные подростки довольно шустрые и многие прошарили, где что лежит. Кенни оставалось надеяться, что его не обыграет какой-нибудь пиздюк, и эта ночь пройдет весело.  
  
Неделю перетерпеть не получилось — на тренировках по стрельбе руки безобразно дрожали и Кенни уже держался как мог, но как только две ночи подряд сумел уснуть и почти выспаться, то и тут же потянулся к телефону, набрал Гришу, и тот дал ему адрес. В трех кварталах от главного торгового центра на юг, в переулке за магазином мороженого, справа от пожарной лестницы, сорок второй кирпич от земли — там уже можно было разглядеть небольшую дыру. Кенни держался одной рукой за прутья лестницы, а второй пальцами проник в бетонное отверстие, задевая ногтями крохотные выступы, и прочувствовал подушечками тонкую поверхность полиэтиленового пакетика. Кенни аккуратно вытащил его, негромко шурша, и спрыгнул с лестницы, приземлившись на ноги, быстро спрятал пакетик в внутренний карман куртки.  
  
Его охватила крупная дрожь и странное предвкушение, но он воздержался от мысли занюхать прямо здесь.  
  
Дома, только дома.  
  
Налив в бокальчик винишко и высыпав немного белого на гладкую поверхность нового издания «Степного волка», Кенни тщательно вытертой до этого кредиткой отделил себе первую дорожку и свернул в трубочку случайную купюру, стараясь не думать о том, как это все по-идиотски типично.  
  
Он не мог привыкнуть к мерзкому ощущению порошка в носу — слизистые ткани протестовали, горели, как при насморке, но скоро наступало приятное чувство, разливающееся по всему телу.  
  
— Чувак, ты такой охуенный, приезжай, — Кенни не мог вспомнить, откуда у кармане его джинсов оказалась визитка с номером телефона Ури, но он был чрезвычайно этому рад.  
  
— Мне так все наркоманы говорят, — протянул низковатый, бархатный голос.  
  
— Ну я ж не «все», блядь.  
  
Ури усмехнулся, но приехал.  
  
Кенни к тому времени уже внюхал вторую дорожку, и ему показалось отличной идеей достать из шкафа свадебное платье сестры.  
  
Кушель уже три года как скончалась, так и не дождавшись папаши своего ребенка, а заказанное платье так и оставалось висеть у нее в комнате, и это было все, что осталось не проданным или неукраденным — Кушель его хорошо спрятала.  
  
В темноте Кенни не мог разглядеть всю тщательную работу, с которой было пошито платье, но прикинул на глаз, что на Ури оно должно налезть.  
  
— Не зря я его достал, — активно закивал Кенни, расплавляя юбку платья на кровати.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я это надел? Зачем?  
  
— Я сейчас ебать тебя буду.  
  
— А че это? — Ури приподнял брови задрал голову, чтобы смотреть Кенни в лицо.  
  
— А че нет?  
  
Кенни наклонился, грубо целуя Ури в губы, припал к шее и укусил ее, заставив Ури зашипеть. Завел руки под футболку, стягивая ее через светлую голову, наскоро расстегнул чужие джинсы. В принципе, можно было его и так оставить, но платье-то!  
  
— Надевай.  
  
Кенни не прогадал — размер оказался подходящим, только пространство для груди пустовало, что тут же заставило Ури чувствовать себя глупо, о чем он и сказал.  
  
— Еще оно слишком длинное для меня.  
  
— Кушель была высокой, да. Да насрать, вот так задери и нормально будет.  
  
— Кто такая Кушель?  
  
— Моя сестра.  
  
— Что у тебя делает ее платье?  
  
— Ну, она умерла от сифилиса года три или четыре назад, это все, что от нее осталось. Ну, еще труп, но его же я не заберу себе домой.  
  
— Ты заставил меня надеть платье своей мертвой сестры?  
  
— Она его ни разу не надевала. Замуж так и не вышла. Так что не парься.  
  
Ури все равно был сильно смущен, и ласку принимал неохотно, заметно напрягшись. Сидя на краю кровати, Кенни уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, запустив руки под платье, с чувством оглаживал гладкие ноги, а когда касался колен, то Ури дергался, и шипел, что ему щекотно.  
  
И все же поддался, опустив голову Кенни на плечо.  
  
— Я только в таком состоянии могу что-то чувствовать, — прохрипел Кенни, — как тот ебанутый железный дровосек из сказки. Никому это не нравится, но что я могу сделать? Когда я под кайфом это тоже никого не радует, кроме меня, и то ненадолго. Когда не знаешь, каково это — лучше, то и не стремишься особо, потому что не знаешь, чего упускаешь. А стоило один раз познать — и все, блядь. Все пошло по пизде. Все такое… яркое, столько всего хочется… А когда все это кончается — то хочется только сдохнуть.  
  
— Ничего, — шепнул Ури ему на ухо. — Делай, как надо.  
  
И Кенни сделал — занюхал еще одну дорожку и вернулся в чужие объятия, запустив руки под ткань белого платья.


End file.
